


Everything Electrical

by languisity



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: Kink, Knifeplay, M/M, Sensation Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-14
Updated: 2013-04-14
Packaged: 2017-12-08 06:22:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/758106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/languisity/pseuds/languisity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You trust me, right?" Pete asks.</p><p>"No," Patrick says, but he doesn't move when Pete poises the tip of the knife over the inside of his arm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything Electrical

**Author's Note:**

> Archiving. This was written for kink_bingo once upon a time.

 

Patrick has never been particularly star struck at the sight of Pete, but he does get overwhelmed sometimes. Not because his best friend Pete is _Pete Wentz_ , but because Pete is Pete and his existence lends a sort of automatic disruption to the natural order of Patrick's world.

Pete's been playing with a pocket knife through most of practice, and Patrick knows something like this is coming, but he still jumps when Pete flicks the knife right in front of his face.

Patrick takes a quick step back and shoves Pete away. "What the fuck?"

"Pocket knife," Pete says, folding the blade back in just to release it again.

"I got that," Patrick says, and takes another step back when Pete moves in closer. "Who the fuck gave you a knife?"

"T.J.," Pete says, and shrugs which means that T.J. probably doesn't know Pete has it.

"Give it back," Patrick says.

"Give me your arm," Pete says, reaching out for Patrick.

"Fuck no."

"Come on."

"You're fucked," Patrick says, and starts looking for his book bag. He might have left it in Joe's kitchen on the way to the basement, but he can't remember.

Pete comes up behind Patrick to grab his wrist, and Patrick freezes. If things were different, Patrick might actually be afraid that he's about to live out his own personal scene from _Lord of the Flies_ but, as it is, he just feels...careful.

He turns to face Pete, slowly so as not to dislodge Pete's hold on him, and says, "What?"

"Come on," Pete says again, and drops down on the floor to sit cross legged, pulling Patrick with him as he goes. Patrick follows, a little off balance. Pete's grip around his wrist loosens and he could pull away now, but he doesn't bother.

He sits facing Pete when he's settled, and says, "Fine. What is it?"

"You trust me, right?" Pete asks.

"No," Patrick says, but he doesn't move when Pete poises the tip of the knife over the inside of his arm. "What--"

The first scratch stings. Patrick takes a quick breath in, but doesn't move when Pete does it again. It doesn't hurt in the way he expects it to hurt. The knife is blunt enough that Pete has to trace over the same lines over and over before he makes an impression, and it tingles. Thin welts are left behind, and the skin all around them feels warm and tender. He closes his eyes, and can't tell if that makes the feeling it better or worse.

Then there's the cool press of the blade against the scratches on Patrick's arm. Patrick jerks his arm back, but Pete's fingers around his wrist tighten. A small bit of skin gets pinched between Pete's thumb and forefinger, and Patrick feels it all the way up to his elbow.

Patrick opens his eyes to see Pete staring at him, biting his lip against a smile, and he doesn't know why he's doing this. He doesn't have to be doing this.

"Okay, get off me," Patrick says, and has to clear his throat when his voice breaks on the last word.

"Relax," Pete says, "You're good." He smacks Patrick's already reddened skin, and that hurts, but in a way that makes Patrick want to press his arm into the touch. Pete drags his fingers down Patrick's arm, and it would be a light touch but the pads of Pete's fingers are rough and every nerve in Patrick's arm feels rubbed raw. Pete's knees are touching his and Patrick thinks he can feel the thin carpet through his jeans.

There's a red, raised X on the inside of his arm.

"Kumba-fucking-ya," Joe yells, stomping down the basement steps.

"Get the fuck up so we can get food. I'm hungry," T.J. says.

Patrick flinches, but Pete takes his time letting go of him. He tosses the knife at T.J. once he and Joe clear the steps, and it misses by at least four feet, but T.J. spends the next five minutes shouting at Pete about how Pete could have 'fucking eviscerated' him.

Patrick makes himself stand, but he's shaky and he feels too hot all over. "I'm not going. I promised Anna I'd--" he says, but doesn't get to finish because Pete and T.J. start cooing and making kissy faces at him.

"Yeah, yeah," Patrick mumbles. He's already thinking about how she'll see his arm, though. She'll grumble something about Pete being a dirty fuck and how she doesn't understand how Patrick lets Pete talk him into this stuff. And then he'll say it looks worse than it is, because it always does.

"Tomorrow, though," he says. "Tomorrow for sure."


End file.
